Un Encuentro Inevitable
by inviernosinluna
Summary: Hinata es una niña buena y muy buena estudiante, pero con un serio problema... al encontrarse con una persona que repentinamente hará que ese problema vuelva. "-Fue el destino-dijo ella con una sonrisa en sus labios -Yo no creo en el destino solo en lo inevitable."
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos lo que estén leyendo este fic, es el primero que hago a pesar de que ya habia leído varios hace un tiempo y de que tenia muchas ganas de publicar algo. Espero que este sea de su agrado y de que si es asi dejen un review para saber que es l que piensan, si tienen consejos o quejas. Bueno ya para que lean agusto solo quiero recordarles que Naruto no me pertenece sino al gran Kishimoto-sensei. Aun así no pierdo la esperanza de que algún día alguien comprara los derechos de autor para hacer justicia XD… bien no tanto asi, pero me entienden.

El problema de Hinata

En una casa se encontraba una familia descansando todavía en sus respectivas habitaciones antes de levantarse para ir a otro día donde debían trabajar, estudiar o sencillamente quedarse en casa. O por lo menos la mayoría de la familia descansaba, pues una pequeña de siete años se encontraba caminando de puntillas intentando no hacer ruido al pisar en el frio suelo de madera pues no se había puesto nada en los pies para evitar hacer ruido, dirigiéndose a la habitación de su hermana mayor de dieciséis años que seguía dormida antes de levantarse para la escuela y aun le faltaba media hora antes de eso además de que ese mismo día entraba a su nuevo curso. La pequeña Hanabi entro al cuarto de su hermana sosteniendo un cubo de hielo en la mano, entrecerrando la puerta un poco para facilitar su huida después de lo que tenía planeado hacer se acerco a su durmiente hermana que no se había molestado ni un poco con el ruido de la puerta al abrirse, pensó que como buena hermana menor que era no permitiría que querida hermana Hinata llegara tarde ese día tan "importante" para ella y ya estando de pie frente a la cama vio que su hermana estaba de lado abrazando una de su almohadas con su cabello largo esparcido por la cama, también había echado las cobijas hacia atrás y que solamente llevaba puesta su ropa interior con la camiseta que su primo Neji le había regalado y que le quedaba dos tallas más grande. Conteniendo las ganas que tenia de reírse se acerco y muy despacio y cuidadosamente fue jalando su camisa hacia atrás deposito con cuidado el hielo en la camiseta d forma que todavía no le tocara la piel, entonces conto hasta tres y se lanzo hacia la cama quedando encima de su hermana y comenzó a gritar y brincar lo que provoco que Hinata se despertara y girara boca arriba sintiendo entonces el hielo en su espalda provocando que pegara un gritito en intentara levantarse pero Hanabi se lo impidió.

-¡Buenos días Onee-chan! –Hanabi hablaba mientras se sentaba sobre las piernas de su hermana y le sujetaba los brazos a ambos lados de su cabeza

-H-H-H-Hanabi… q-que estas… haciendo- Hinata hablaba entrecortadamente mientras se removía intentando liberarse del agarre de Hanabi sintiendo el frio del hielo recorrer su espalda.

-Solo quería darte los buenos días- hablaba inocentemente con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y segundos después libero a su hermana dando un brinco fuera de la cama para echarse a correr y huir de su hermana.

-¡Eso pudiste haberlo hecho sin la necesidad de meterme un hielo en la espalda!- Hinata gritaba furiosa levantándose y sacando el hielo de su camiseta, para inmediatamente después correr y perseguir a su hermana por toda la casa

Mientras ellas correteaban, gritaban y reían no se dieron cuenta que su padre Hiashi ya se había levantado a causa del alboroto y las miraba desde el umbral de la puerta de su habitación muy enojado y con una venita en su frente. Las dos se detuvieron de correr a sentir la molesta mirada de su padre sobre ellas, tragaron duro y desaparecieron en la cocina, justo cuando Hiashi iba a regañarlas por hacer tanto ruido en la mañana su esposa Hana se paro al lado de él ya cambiada y arreglada, le planto un beso en la mejilla antes de salir del cuarto y dirigirse a la cocina con sus hijas para hablar ella misma con las dos para que su padre no fuera tan duro.

-No tienes por qué defenderlas tanto-mascullaba mientras entraba al cuarto, escuchando una pequeña risa de Hana que provenía ya de la cocina.

Hiashi se relajo mientras entraba al cuarto de baño y se metió a la ducha para arreglarse y alistarse para el trabajo de una vez ya que sus hijas le habían despertado y no faltaba mucho para que el ya se hubiera levantado sin la necesidad de tantos gritos.

Hana ya había entrado a la cocina en donde no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa al ver que tanto Hinata como Hanabi se esmeraban en preparar un buen desayuno para que así su padre no estuviera ya tan enojado. Aunque se suponía que era una colaboración de las dos Hanabi solo ayudaba a preparar un jugo de naranja y luego acomodar la mesa y mientras Hinata hacia todo el desayuno cocinando arroz, pescado y pudo ver también ingredientes para panecillos.

-No entiendo porque siempre que hay escuela ustedes dos se las arreglan para despertar a todos de la forma más escandalosa- Hana hablaba sin perder la sonrisa de sus labios, a ella no le molestaba que sus hijas corretearan animadas por toda la casa, el problema era el tener que calmar a Hiashi después de todo el alboroto que después de semana con la misma rutina se iba volviendo más difícil y a veces casi hasta imposible por lo que no siempre lograba salvarlas de un regaño por parte de su padre- saben muy bien que su padre no tiene mucha paciencia y se agota rápido, además no siempre podrán hacer esto para que las perdone.

Hana se acerco y le quito a Hinata las cosas de cocina para seguir ella preparando el almuerzo indicándole con la mirada que subiera a preparase para la escuela. Hinata le sonrió y asintió quitándose el delantal que llevaba puesto para no ensuciarse y se fue corriendo hasta su cuarto donde se puso su uniforme que consistía en una falda tableada que le quedaba seis dedos arriba de la rodilla color azul marino, una blusa blanca de cinco botones y lazo azul que rodeaba el cuello, encima llevaba un saco azul con un bolsillo en la parte izquierda a la altura del corazón, unas calcetas blancas arriba de la rodilla y unos zapatos bajos negros no demoro mucho poniéndose su uniforme y cepillando su cabello, no le tomo más de cinco minutos en tener ya todo listo para bajar corriendo a la sala y dejar su mochila entrando a la cocina en donde ya estaba su padre arreglado para ir a trabajar y su madre y hermana acabando de acomodar todo.

-Onee-chan, no creo que este bien que te arregles tan rápido- Hanabi la miraba con una gota tras la cabeza

-¿Por qué habría de demorarme más?-inquirió Hinata sin comprender el punto de vista de su hermana

Hanabi y Hana soltaron un suspiro de resignación, así era Hinata y no podrían cambiarla. Se sentaron alrededor de la mesa agradeciendo la comida y empezaron a comer en silencio.

-Hinata- que pronto fue interrumpido por Hiashi que miraba a su hija con aprensión en los ojos- el día de hoy iras sola a la escuela- Hana y Hanabi entendieron rápidamente a donde quería ir Hiashi con eso pero no lo interrumpirían ni intervendrían por ella así que solo siguieron como si nada excepto Hanabi que le mandaba cortas miradas a Hinata y luego a su padre intentando disimular la risa que quería escapar de sus labios por el "problema" que tenía su hermana- hoy tengo cosas importantes que hacer por lo que saldré antes que tú y tu madre tiene que salir con Hanabi, tampoco Neji está el día de hoy.

Hinata hacia todo lo posible por ocultar su felicidad ante esa noticia bajando la vista a su plato solamente asintiendo termino de comer y ayudo a su madre y hermana a limpiar la mesa y cocina mientras su padre se despedía de cada una de ellas para irse. Cuando terminaron de acomodar todo en la sala y cocina Hinata también se despidió de ellas pero justo antes de salir su madre la llamo.

-Hinata, cariño- ella volteo hacia su madre desconcertada- se que te parece un poco exagerado que hagamos esto de acompañarte hasta la escuela todos los días aun cuando no eres una niña pequeña, pero por favor no le des más motivos a tu padre para que sea así si en verdad quieres irte tu sola y sin…- volteo hacia adentro viendo Hanabi que solo se asomaba por el borde de la entrada a la sala que luego se escondió de nuevo- "vigilancia".

-Sí, madre no te preocupes- Hinata le sonrió ampliamente haciendo que las preocupaciones de Hana se disiparan y se marcho de ahí tranquilamente.

Los alrededores de la zona en donde vivía eran muy agradables, tranquilos y bonitos que según la opinión de Hinata hacia que se sintiera inspirada y contenta, ella asistía a la academia de Konoha un gran instituto en donde podía aprender casi de todo, desde defensa personal hasta cocina. Pero la sección que a ella le encantaba era la de artes, muchos decían que su pinturas no tenían comparación con ninguna que se sentían transportados a ese lugar, con el teatro era distinto ya que estar parada enfrente de muchas personas la ponía nerviosa tanto que a veces se desmayaba, por eso dejaron de seleccionarla para representar papeles principales a pesar de que muchos opinaran que era tan bella y de buen talento como para desperdiciarlo. La música era algo especial para ella porque la hacía sentir que todo podía componerse si uno se daba el tiempo a despejar su mente, incluso creía que hasta el problema más difícil tendría solución, siempre que Hinata se sentía enfadada o confundida recurría a la música, pero no cualquiera música solo la instrumental.

Antes de llegar a su escuela Hinata se puso a cantar una canción pasando frente a una calle solitaria y por donde casi no entraba la escasa luz de aquella mañana, pero sin prestarle importancia y pasando sin poner atención solo concentrándose en su canción Hinata casi se desmaya cuando de entre unas cajas amontonadas salió una mano sucia que la sujeto del tobillo, pego un grito que pudo escucharse hasta la escuela y se zafo del agarre de aquella mano y se echo hacia atrás pero por su nerviosismo y miedo termino tropezándose con sus pies cayendo de espaldas al suelo. Escucho las cajas y demás cosas moviéndose, entonces se sentó deprisa para ver quién era aquella persona que le había sujetado pegándole un gran susto y dispuesta a gritarle por eso. Pero con lo que se topo la dejo sin habla, viendo a un chico rubio que tenia medio cuerpo levantado que sostenía su brazo derecho, su piel tostada estaba cubierta por suciedad pero aun cuando parecía que el chico era de la calle la suciedad y mugre que tenia parecía hecha por un maquillista y no por la vida misma, incluso bajo esa andrajosa ropa pudo notar que tenía un muy buen y trabajado cuerpo, volvió la mirada hasta su rostro donde se dio cuenta de que la miraba con la más dura y seria de las expresiones, la miraba fijamente con unos ojos tan azules como el cielo pero que sintió fríos como el hielo. Desvió un momento la mirada avergonzada no pudiendo evitar pensar en lo atractivo que era ese chico, se sonrojos al pensarlo y sacudiendo un poco su cabeza para que ese pensamiento se fuera pero al irse ese pensamiento solo llego otro que al instante también rechazo con todas su fuerzas. Si volvía a hacer eso seguro que sus padres, su hermana y su primo se enfadaban con ella, su problema volvería ese primer día de clases no podría evitarlo y es que aun cuando fuese tan buena como hija sacara buenas calificaciones y fuera una gran artista tenia la manía y costumbre o como lo llamaba su familia un _problema_, el hacho de llevar personas desconocidas a casa y ayudarlas en todo lo que podía para que se fueran semanas después. Hinata pensó que esto si sería un problema.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno aquí esta la segunda parte y espero que les guste. Gracias por los comentarios hasta ahora y si quieren que agrege algunos personajes o parejas tambien díganmelo. Sean sinceros pero no muy duros gracias :D

Naruto Uzumaki

Hinata se quedo perdida mirando a aquel chico detallándolo con la mirada, pues a pesar de que aparentaba ser un chico que vivía en la calle, no lo parecía. Su cabello rubio estaba revuelto y despeinado pero en él lucia algo moderno, además de tenerlo sucio pero era solo una fina capa de polvo, como si de repente hubiera estado en una tormenta de arena y no como si nunca en la vida hubiera podido tomar un baño (conoció a muchas personas que así), además sentía muchas ganas de pasar sus dedos por entre sus cabellos para comprobar si eran tan sedosos como aparentaban aun bajo esa capa de tierra.

Su piel parecía muy fina y tersa, las manchas de grasa y suciedad parecían que se las hubiera pintado el mismo con los dedos en lugar de aparecer ahí después d haber pasado tanto tiempo entre la basura. También noto que debajo de esas prendas que le venían como dos tallas más grandes tenía un buen cuerpo y que aparentaba tener buena salud. Esos ojos azules desprendían mucha vitalidad y confianza. Era extraño.

-Conejos- el chico hablo de repente sacándola de sus pensamientos

-¿Qué?- Hinata hablo casi en un murmullo pues le había distraído abruptamente con aquella palabra-¿De qué hablas?

El chico simplemente desvió la vista hacia abajo, con una cara desinteresada, fijándose donde estaba su falda. Hinata extrañada miro hacia abajo, preguntándose a que estaba refiriéndose y se sorprendió al ver que se refería a su ropa interior. Su cara rápidamente se coloreo y cerrando las piernas con fuerza puso sus manos encima de la falda para cubrirse, como queriendo borrar la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento.

-¡¿Qué estas mirando ahí pervertido?!- Estaba muy avergonzada, pero rápidamente ese sentimiento fue superado por el enojo.

-Yo no soy un pervertido- puso una expresión de estar ofendido- tú eras la que estaba con las piernas abiertas, era imposible no mirar, Usagi- Eso ultimo lo dijo burlonamente con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡No me llames así!- era la primera vez que Hinata conocía a alguien que le hiciera estallar de esa forma- ¿De todas formas quien eres tú?

-Se supone que deberías presentarte primero tu Usagi- una venita salto en la frente de ella- Es por educación… creo-entonces se volteo y recostó de nuevo, cerrando los ojos.

En sus 16 años de vida jamás había conocido a alguien tan desesperante que le hiciera enojar tan rápido como el ¡Y apenas lo acababa de conocer! Le desagradaba totalmente. Mantenía sobre él una mirada que le hubiera hecho sentir escalofríos a cualquiera. _"Si las miradas fueran puñales"_

En cambio desde hace un rato el chico había sentido la mirada asesina de esa niña sobre él, eso hacía que se divirtiera mucho, desde hace un tiempo que no se divertía como en ese momento.

-Me llamo Hinata Hyuuga- dijo entre dientes y arrastrando las palabras- así que hazme el favor de dejar de llamarme así

Sonrió ladino al escuchar a la chica, parecía molesta y eso aumentaba sus ganas de jugar con ella… ¿Cómo podía sentirse así con una desconocida?

-Está bien… Hime-sama

-Tampoco me gusta ese apodo-ya estaba harta, lo mejor hubiera sido irse de ahí y dejar a ese vago solo, pero realmente sentía una extraña curiosidad hacia él- No me has icho tu nombre –dijo un poco más tranquila pero con el ceño fruncido

-¿No tienes que ir a la escuela ya?-Era un claro intento por evitar la pregunta

-Todavía tengo tiempo, no es tan tarde- no se iba a dejar llevar tan fácil- además es de mala educación no responder después de que ya me presente- utilizaba las mismas palabras de él

Molesto abrió los ojos, no quería responder a esa pregunta pues le molestaba mucho, si sabia quien era seguro cambiaria su actitud y eso siempre le molesto de las personas eran tan falsas que jamás sabias l que en verdad pensaban, pero él siempre sabia lo que significaban sus falsas expresiones. En verdad nunca les intereso hablar con él, no se interesaban por él. Y toda esa rutina ya le tenía molesto e irritado jamás volvería a ese lugar solo quería que lo dejaran en paz… aunque esa niña, parecía diferente, le daba la sensación de que podía confiar en ella… aunque fuera un poco.

-Naruto Uzumaki- hablo muy bajo que apenas lo escucho

-Eh? Naruto?- Se le hacía conocido ese nombre

-Mejor ya vete a la escuela- Y girándose para terminar acostado de lado se durmió

Hinata lo vio una última vez antes de irse y en todo su recorrido hacia la escuela intento recordar quién era ese chico que se le hacía tan familiar, estaba segura de no haberlo visto cerca de su casa y tampoco en algún albergue ¿Entonces en donde? Podría ser que fuera alguien de ciudad, no, entonces como terminaría en la calle, aunque esa apariencia no decía nada que fuera de la calle. ¿Habría escapado de algún lugar? Parecía ser muy joven tal vez 19 o 20 pero….

-¡HINATA!

Alguien grito detrás de ella y se dio cuenta de que había llegado al frente de su escuela. Había caminado todo el tiempo distraída. Giro para mirar quien le llamaba y pudo distinguir a su amiga Ino que agitaba animadamente su mano en cuanto la miro. Traía su cabello rubio sujeto en una coleta alta y llevaba un bonito adorno de una flor. La espero hasta que estuvo a su lado y siguió caminando hacia dentro para ir a su salón.

-Oye Hinata, en que estabas que te estuve gritando un buen rato y no hacías caso

-En serio?-Tan distraída iba?- No en nada …me preguntaba … que profesores tendríamos este año- dijo forzando una sonrisa y no sospechara de ella.

-No importa los profesores que tengamos, tu siempre sacas las mejores notas- Ino hizo un pequeño puchero molesta

Hinata solo sonrió pensando en cómo era su amiga y no la cambiaría por nada. Mientras ambas esperaban a que la clase se llenara y que las clases pudieran empezar platicaron de cosas sencillas como que habían hecho anoche o que programa de televisión habían visto, hasta que empezaron a hablar de lo que habían hecho en vacaciones.

-Pues yo solo fui a visitar a familiares –decía Hinata un poco triste por recordar sus vacaciones

-Oh que aburrido, hubieras venido conmigo salí de paseo a las montañas- tenía una cara soñadora en su rostro- conocí a muchos chicos lindos

A Hinata le escurrió una gotita, esa podía ser la única razón por la que su amiga le gustaría ir a las montañas.

-Vaya, Ino hablando de chicos que sorpresa

Tenten apareció junto a ellas dejando su mochila en la mesa detrás de Ino, como siempre llevaba su cabello recogido en dos moños sonriendo a ambas. Se sentó para poder unirse también a la plática.

-De que hablas si a ti también te interesan solo que no lo demuestras. Como el primo de Hinata, apuesto a que solo te sentaste aquí para preguntar de el

-D-De que estas hablando? C-Claro que no-Tenten se había puesto muy roja

-Por desgracia mi primo llego antes y no sé que esté haciendo ahora- Tenten parecía muy desilusionada-después le preguntare

El maestro llego momentos después haciendo que todos se sentaran. Su maestro fue Kakashi quien les impartiría las materias de Matemáticas e Historia, las primeras dos horas serian de Historia y las últimas dos de Matemáticas, Ino no paro de resoplar toda la clase porque no le gustaba nada eso. Apenas y le prestó atención a las primeras cosas que dijo cuando ya estaba viendo por la ventana y exhalando profundo suspiros. En su siguiente clase fue la maestra Kurenai, la favorita de Hinata pues esta siempre la trataba muy bien. Ella impartiría Química y Deportes, cosa que no la pudo hacer más feliz pues los demás profesores eran muy duros con ella.

Cuando llego la hora del almuerzo Hinata y sus amigas salieron al patio a almorzar sentándose en una banca que estaba en medio de dos bonitos arboles de sakura. Ino y Tenten hablaban animadamente mientras que Hinata solo tenía la vista perdida en el cielo y con los palillos en la boca pues no masticaba absolutamente nada. Sintió como alguien tomaba sus mejillas entre sus manos y las estiraba haciendo que volviera a la realidad.

-Hi-na-ta, hace rato que actúas extraño, se puede saber en qué piensas- Ino estaba enojada y se notaba por su mirada, además de que parecía que su frente se había sombreado- no has parado de soltar suspiros y nos ignoras cuando te hablamos

-Lo-Lo siento, no es apropósito

-Ino ya déjala en paz, seguro que tiene cosas en que pensar

Ino la soltó de mala gana pero la siguió mirando mal- Bueno si me dices en que piensas te perdonare- Se cruzo de brazos haciéndose la digna

-En verdad no es nada- Estaba nerviosa no quería hablarles a ellas sobre su encuentro en la mañana, no sabían en absoluto sobre su "problema" y no quería contárselos- les prometo que no seguiré distrayéndome

-hmp… bien- Ino acepto de mala gana pero al instante volteo para robarle un poco de su comida- solo te perdono por tu comida, si me peleara contigo no la probaría en unos días

Tanto a Hinata como a Tenten, les resbalo una pequeña gota por el comentario de su amiga. Si que era rara. Al término de todas sus clases salieron conversando que deberían hacer ahora pues las clases terminaron un poco antes de lo esperado.

-Oye Hinata quieres ir a la cafetería con nosotras, todavía es temprano

Hinata estuvo a punto de decir que sí, pero l que realmente quería hacer era ir con Naruto para ver como estaba, le preocupaba mucho cuando lo dejo, pensó que debería de sentirse muy solo y la expresión que puso cuando él creía que no lo veía era de una persona que se sentía muy triste. Lo que debía hacer era dejarlo de lado y fingir que nunca se encontró con él, pero realmente quería verlo y… llevarlo a su casa. Bueno, parece que los viejos hábitos no se quitan tan fácil.

-Lo siento, pero hoy tengo otras cosas que hacer. Tal vez después- y sin esperar a respuestas se giro y corrió hacia la calle en donde había encontrado a Naruto.

Llego después de un rato, cansada por la carrera y respirando agitadamente. Vio que las cajas estaban vacías y que no había nadie en el interior del callejón cuando se asomo, se sintió decepcionada. ¡Un momento! No quería verlo…o sí? Claro que no solo era un desconocido no podría sentirse así por alguien que no conocía.

-Lo mejor es que me vaya a casa-dijo muy poco convencida de sus palabras.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Usagi?

Se volteo tan abruptamente que estuvo a punto de caer, pero una mano la sujeto y la jalo haciendo que chocara contra un cuerpo que la sostuvo. Levanto la mirada y se encontró con esos profundos ojos azules que tanto le gustaron la primera vez y que causaban enormes sensaciones en su interior. Se separo de él cuando sintió que sus mejillas comenzaron a enrojecer.

-Venia a ver como estabas

-Ah… pues estoy bien

-Además quería preguntarte una cosa- Se sentía muy nerviosa, pero no era por la pregunta o por sus padres sentía una extraña sensación en su interior. Recordó la frase que utilizaba Ino cuando decía que un chico le gustaba _"Siento muchas en mi interior, moviéndose de un lado a otro", _pero la diferencia con ella era que parecía que sus mariposas estaban como locas chocando contra las paredes-quieres… quedarte en mi casa?

Eso lo tomo totalmente desprevenido, nadie en todo ese tiempo le había dirigido una sola mirada y mucho menos le habían hablado, entonces aparece esa chica y le dice que si quiere ir a su casa, era muy rara pero precisamente por eso le había llamado la atención -Porque?

-Eh? …pues… porque pensé que te veías muy solo y que si no tenias un lugar donde quedarte, mientras podrías venir a mi casa y…quedarte el tiempo que quieras- parecía nerviosa y comenzó a jugar con su dedos

-Está bien

-En serio?

Naruto no dijo nada y solo comenzó a caminar sujetando de la mano a Hinata. No sabía muy bien por donde era el camino, asi que solo camino hasta la esquina donde dejo que ella lo guiara en adelante, solo que en ningún momento le soltó de la mano ambos se sentían agusto con eso, en un ambiente muy agradable, sin la necesidad de hablar. De repente Hinata lo soltó y se detuvo frente a una pastelería que tenía el nombre de I love Me, Naruto volteo a mirarla alzando una ceja preguntándose si quería comer un pastel.

-Debo comprar un algo- dijo sin más y entro en el local

Naruto pensó en esperarla afuera creyendo que sería incomodo para la gente del lugar que él estuviera ahí con esas pintas, pero no quería quedarse todo el rato afuera d pie sin saber cuánto tiempo tomaría eso, mejor entro. Se acerco por detrás a Hinata que estaba de pie frente al mostrador esperando a que alguien la atendiera, no tardo demasiado y pronto una mujer de cabello muy negro tan largo hasta la cintura hecho una trenza y con ojos violetas con lentes se acercaba a ellos.

-Hola Hinata hace mucho que ya no te veo por aquí- tenía una radiante sonrisa y parecía conocer a Hinata de hace tiempo-¿Hiashi te ha prohibido verme?

-No, claro que no Shizuku-san… solo que no he tenido una razón para venir- otra vez comenzaba a jugar con sus dedos.

-¿Quieres decir que venir a visitarme de vez en cuando no es una buena razón?-hablo con una fingida dolencia ero sin perder su sonrisa.

-No… es que no he podido… y muchas cosas pasaron… así que-Hinata solo balbuceaba cosas, pero Shizuku solo la miraba con cariño

-Bien, bien, supongo que estas aquí por tu pedido de siempre así que enseguida te lo preparo. Mientras por qué no tomas una buena taza de té y me esperan en la mesa de allá- dijo señalando una mesa que estaba junto a la ventana y aprovechaba para dar un vistazo a Naruto.

-Está bien

Ambos fueron a sentarse mientras esperaban a que Shizuku les llevara eso en un silencio incomodo sin saber que decir o de que hablar, de un momento a otro todo se había vuelto así.

-¿Quién es ella?

- Shizuku-san la dueña de este lugar

-Mmm… parece conocerte muy bien

-Ella… es una vieja amiga, prepara los pasteles que le gustan a mi papá

-Es ese pedido que menciono?

-Si, generalmente lo llevo cuando a menudo hago estas cosas

-¿Qué cosas?

Ahora ella no quería contestar a esa pregunta, así que evito la pregunta y su mirada viendo atreves de la ventana. Pero claro que eso no le gusto nada a Naruto, que la miro con un leve tic en la ceja, esa niña era muy impertinente. Hinata sentía esa dura mirada sobre el pero se negó a mirarlo, noqueria decirle todas las cosas raras que hacia y tenia el presentimiento de que si lo miraba aunque fuera por un instante se lo diría todo y se arrepentiría de ello. Por fin llego Shizuku con sus bebidas dejándolas en frente de cada uno.

-Ahora vengo tengo que ir al baño- Naruto se levanto dirigiéndose al baño, mientras Shizuku aun no se despegaba de Hinata.

-Oye Hinata quien es ese chico, desde hace un rato que eh querido preguntártelo. Es muy atractivo-Shizuku se acerco demasiado Hinata inclinándose a la altura de su cara

-Shizuku-san- su amiga decía lo que le tenía en mente sin importarle lo que pensaran los demás-El es un chico que…-no tenía idea de que decirle respecto a él

-No necesitas entrar en detalles, no me importa si no tiene ni un centavo, yo podría darle todo lo que quisiera- su mirada de pronto se volvió muy pervertida y Hinata la miro con una sonrisa nerviosa- digo, solo míralo nada mas, acaso no viste ese lindo trase…

-¡Shizuku-san!

Shizuku rio por la timidez de su pequeña amiga. Era my reservada con esos temas -¿No será que te gusto a ti?

-Claro que no, pero no deberías hablar así de las personas que no están presentes

-¿Entonces debería hacerlo cuando estén aquí?

-Tampoco. Eso no es a lo que me refería- Hinata se había puesto muy roja

-Bien, de acuerdo- se levanto e hizo el ademan de alejarse pero giro hacia Hinata un vez más-por cierto no te preocupes por el té y el pastel, esos van por mi cuenta esa vez

Hinata sonrió ante la amabilidad de su amiga y tomo un sorbo de su té, esperando a Naruto. No debería de ser tan mala con él, al fin y al cabo por alguna razón desconocida para ella el estaba en ese callejón. No quería forzarlo a que le contara la razón pues no era asunto suyo y además, probablemente era algo malo de recordar para él, pero no por eso ella le contaría sus cosas pues apenas tambien se conocían. Primero deberían sentir confianza entre los dos para poder contarse sus problemas. Sonrio ante esa posibilidad.

Desde hace un rato Naruto veía a Hinata cuando se dirigía de nuevo con ella, pero al verla se detuvo viendo en su expresión que era lo que estaba pensando. Aunque se estuvieran llevando bien, no habia razón para contarse las cosas que sucedían en sus vidas. Mejor empezar desde cero. Cerrando los ojos suspiro resignado, no creía que en algún momento le contaria sobre sus problemas pero sin duda que quería conseguir una buena amiga. Se acerco a la mesa sonriendo y se sento en la silla con cuidado, pues no quería sacar de sus pensamientos a Hinata. Esata ni se inmuto cuando el tomo su té para tomarlo.

-En que tanto piensas Usagi

Esto si la distrajo y la enojo- Ya te he dicho que no me llames asi, ese no es mi nombre- volvió a tomar su de su té

-Pero de que hablas si Usagi es tu nombre, por lo menos para mi

A Hinata eso la irrito, pero lo paso por alto, recordó de nuevo que debían de llevarse bien para ser amigos, entonces lo intentaría- Este té esta muy bueno es uno de mis favoritos

-mmm… tienes razón, aunque seria mejor acompañarlo con una rebanada de pastel ¿no crees Usagi?

Hinata esta vez se limito a arrojarle una servilleta en bolita soltando una pequeña risita. Naruto también rio por el juego y los dos comenzaron a hablar de nimiedades mientras tomaban su te de ves en cuando. Al final apareció Shizuku con el pedido y ambos que ya habían terminado se levantaron y dirigieron a la entrada.

- Es el que más le gusta, pie de limón y mango con cubierta de mermelada de ciruela y orilla de chantillí de chocolate- Naruto se dio cuenta de que parecía estar muy acostumbrada a hacerlo.

-Gracias Shizuku-san- Hinata tomo el paquete en donde venia el pie con mucho cuidado como si fuera algo muy preciado -prometo venir más seguido de ahora en adelante

-Ok, mas te vale no romper esa promesa-abrazo a Hinata con un apretón suave y cariñoso, soltándola después de un rato que para Naruto fue muy largo apara un abrazo- cuídense ok?- justo cuando salían por la puerta Shizuku pregunto- Por cierto nunca supe tu nombre

-Su nombre es Naru…-pero fue rápidamente interrumpida por una mano que le tapo la boca y fue súbitamente arrastrada hacia atrás.

-Bueno es hora de irnos, gracias por todo Shizuku-san-esta vez hablo Naruto queriendo a completar por ella.

Hinata se zafo de su brazo y grito a Shizuku-Hasta luego- Hinata movió su brazo a modo de despedida mientras se alejaba

-Y dile a Hiashi que no sea un cascarrabias-grito Shizuku cuando ya los vio lejos y después volvió adentro de la tienda

Ya en el camino Hinata golpeo a Naruto en el brazo a lo que le se sobo la parte dolorida pues vaya que si le golpeo con fuerza, después sonrió mirándola con gracia, esa enana era divertida y presentía que se iba a divertir mucho con ella. Llegaron después de unos minutos de caminata a un lugar muy agradable según a la vista de Naruto, era la idea que tenia sobre donde debían vivir las familias. Fueron a parar frente a una puerta de color blanco y Hinata sacando una llave la puso sobre la cerradura aunque parecía dudar de si abrirla o no, al fin pareció decidirse y abrió

-Estoy en casa-anuncio desde la entrada esperando que alguien llegara

-Bienvenida cariño, como te fue…-Hana que había salido de la sala para recibir a su hija se sorprendió al ver dos cosas, pues eso fue lo único que captaba su visión por el momento, primera la caja de pasteles de la tienda de Shizuku-chan- …en la…-y la segunda a un chico rubio de ojos azules sin expresión aparente detrás de Hinata- …escuela?


	3. Chapter 3

Lamento si me tarde en subir este cap. pero como el semestre está a punto de terminar varios maestros se están apresurando con los exámenes y trabajos finales, entonces he estado muy ocupada. Además de que no tenía la inspiración para escribir ni siquiera un poco. Pero esperemos que esto no vuelva a suceder. Solo los pequeños momentos en los que puedo escribir algo (y el chocolate) me hacen pensar que la vida vale la pena XD.

Lo que este escrito en cursiva son diálogos de Hinata

El color de la Esperanza

Hana permanecía sentada en un sofá escuchando atentamente lo que Hinata le explicaba, los tres habían pasado a estar en la sala después de que Hinata le hubiera suplicado a su madre que le dejara dar unas explicaciones. Le dijo cual era su nombre, cómo y en que situaciones lo había encontrado y varias razones por las que debía quedarse. Esto no agrado demasiado a Hana pues ya se imaginaba lo que su hija le diría, que era lo mismo que le decía cada vez que llevaba a otra persona. Lo que más le preocupaba en ese momento no era que fuera a hacer algo mientras estaba en su casa, sino la misteriosa calma con la que estaba asumiendo todo eso. Ni siquiera estaba del todo enterado de lo que ahí sucedía y lo aceptaba tranquilamente, parecía que a ese chico en verdad no le preocupaba nada. Tampoco es como si alguien fuese a tener miedo de Hinata, resaltaba a la vista de cualquier otra persona que era una niña buena.

Suspirando bajo la vista cuando la explicación hubo terminado, no podía hacer más si los dos ya estaban ahí, lo que en verdad le preocupaba era lo que diría Hiashi cuando llegara. La verdad es que ella no tenía ningún inconveniente con que aquel chico se quedara, pues Hana era igual que su hija Hinata en muchos aspectos, tanto físicos como en la personalidad. Precisamente por esas razones la comprendía mucho mejor que su padre, Hana también podía ver en la gente cosas especiales, que a pesar de las actitudes agresivas que formaban para poder defenderse de los demás. No podían ocultárselo a ellas. Siempre apoyo a su hija en todo lo que quiso hacer, como sus actividades extraclase o pasatiempos, también cuando quería ayudar a los demás sin recibir nada a cambio. Claro una cosa era eso y otra muy distinta llevar desconocidos a casa. Suspiro cerrando los ojos y frotándose la frente, pensando en todo lo que podría suceder de ahora en adelante.

-Antes de que continúes y cualquier otra cosa-Se volteo a mirar a Naruto-¿Qué edad tienes?

Naruto la miro unos momentos dudando en si decir la verdad o volver a decir una mentira. Después de ver durante largos segundos a los ojos a Hana se dio cuenta que mentir sería inútil- Tengo 22 años.

Eso en verdad dejo a Hinata muy sorprendida y con la boca abierta, pues nunca se le ocurrió preguntarle por su edad ya que pensó que tendría unos 20 años o menos. No se dio cuenta de que lo estaba mirando fijamente y de que a causa de esto Naruto estaba comenzando a sentirse avergonzado por su mirada tan fija que volteo la cabeza cuando empezó a sonrojarse. Hana pensó que esto era muy divertido y rio quedamente.

-Muy bien- se levanto del sillón y miro a ambos-puede quedarse. Pero tú te encargaras de decírselo a tu padre esta vez ¿De acuerdo?

Hinata arrugo la frente preocupada, pues sabía que esa sería una tarea difícil. Su madre siempre se encargaba de hablar y tranquilizar a su padre después de que ella hacia eso. Pero esta vez tendría que lidiar con los problemas que ella sola se había buscado. Asintió con la cabeza ligeramente para decirle a su madre que estaba de acuerdo… o al menos un poco.

-Hanabi ven un momento por favor- grito Hana por las escaleras

En el piso de arriba se escucho como alguien corría apresuradamente y como una puerta era abierta de golpe, casi inmediatamente después se escuchaban unos apresurados pies bajando las escaleras. Después apareció Hanabi en la entrada de la sala con ambas manos tras la espalda y con una enorme sonrisa en la cara. Parecía que algo le hacía gracia.

Hana intento pasar eso por alto, pero su hija parecía haber hecho una travesura y se preguntaba que habría hecho esta vez- Necesito que me ayudes. Este chico se llama Naruto Uzumaki, quiero que lo lleves a la tienda de Akane y Nana para que pueda conseguir algo de ropa nueva. Se quedara unos días aquí.

-¡SI! ¡ Ganeee!-Hanabi comenzó a gritar y brincar en pequeños círculos sobre si misma- Le dije a Neji-nii que Onee-chan no podría salir de casa sin venir con las manos vacías- después comenzó a reír.

Hinata se sonrojo fuertemente y esta vez fue ella la que desvió la mirada al sentir la mirada de Naruto sobre ella y sonriendo burlonamente. Hanabi seguía riendo así que Hinata se dirigió a ella todavía avergonzada, dispuesta a hacerla callar aun si necesitaba hacerlo por la fuerza. Hana miro a Hanabi con los ojos entrecerrados y una mueca disgustada en los labios. Más tarde la reprendería de lo que había hecho. También hablaría seriamente con Neji.

-Naruto-kun por favor ve con Hanabi, ella te llevara a una tienda en donde podrás conseguir ropa para que puedas cambiarte y vivir aquí. Te dejaran escoger varias prendas en la tienda…

-Un momento no les preocupa que ella vaya con un desconocido que a penas acaban de conocer y le pueda suceder algo?

Hubo un momento de silencio por parte de las tres en la que miraron a Naruto como si este les hubiera dicho que cuando iba por la calle un perro lo saludo, así pasaron unos segundos hasta que esta vez las dos hermanas comenzaron a reír al unisonó, parecía que les hubieran contado un buen chiste. También Hana parecía haberse divertido con el comentario pues se cubrió la boca con la mano derecha para ocultar la pequeña risa que le dio, aunque no sirvió de mucho pues el leve temblor de su cuerpo la delataba. Naruto pensó que esta familia en verdad era rara, comenzaba a preguntarse como seria vivir con ellas todos los días. La idea lo emociono en vez de preocuparlo, pero no lo demostró.

-Claro-decía Hinata hablando entrecortadamente por la falta de aire a causa de la risa- cuando encuentres a alguien… que le haga algo a Hanabi… me lo presentas por favor – y con esto comenzó un nuevo ataque de risas por parte de ambas.

Mientras Naruto solo las veía con sonrisa forzada y una gotita tras la cabeza, Hana los miraba a todos con felicidad. Esos eran los momentos que más les gustaba que hubiera en su casa y aunque no le gustara admitirlo solo pasaban cuando Hinata llevaba a alguien a quien podrían brindarle toda esa felicidad que existía en la casa.

-Bueno ya es suficiente –hablo con fuerza para hacerlas callar y hacer que prestaran atención- Hanabi ve pronto con Naruto-kun antes de que se haga más tarde y de que cierren la tienda. Recuerda que Nana tiene que ir a estudiar y Akane siempre se agota demasiado al tener que estar todo el día en la tienda- parecía alegrarse cuando hablaba de ellas.

-De acuerdo- Hanabi paro de reír pero aun así mantenía una sonrisa en su cara. Entonces se encamino a la puerta – volveremos en un rato. Vamos- dijo a Naruto y salió por la puerta sin decir nada más.

Naruto hizo una leve inclinación hacia Hana para darle a entender que le agradecía lo que estaba haciendo por él y después salió para seguir a Hanabi. Mientras ellos salian y se iban, dentro Hinata seguia un poco divertida y es que pensó que seria una gran sorpresa para el que iria viviendo con ellos de ahora en adelante hasta que encontrara la forma de seguir de una forma mejor. Eso la hacia sentir muy bien pues a cada persona que llegaba le tomaba un gran cariño como si formaran parte de su familia y como tal quería asegurarse de que su futuro fuera de lo mejor. Hana pensó en algo parecido pues ese muchaho se le hacia conocido y quería asegurarse de que fuera quien pensaba para poder ayudarlo y hacer que su familia no se preocupara y aunque no fuera alguien conocido lo ayudaría pues cuando lo vio por primera vez supo con solo ver su mirada que estaba perdido ¿Y acaso no es el deber de los demás ayudar a quien lo necesita?

Por otra parte, Naruto caminaba detrás de Hanabi pensando en las palabras de Hinata ¿Por qué se burlaría del hacho de que alguien pudiera hacerle algo a su hermanita? Tal vez no debería darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto, ya tenía demasiado con sus propios asuntos como para querer comprender a los demás. Las respuestas se darían solas si el esperaba y era paciente tanto con ellas como con su vida.

-Quienes son Akane y Nana?-Desde hace un rato Naruto se preguntaba quienes eran esas chicas y como estaban relacionadas con la familia Hyuuga

-Son unas chicas que al igual que tu estuvieron viviendo con nosotros un tiempo

-¿Qué?-Eso lo sorprendió un poco

-Si –Hanabi siguió como si no hubiera dicho nada extraño- algunas personas se han quedado con nosotros durante breves lapsos de tiempo. Onee-chan siempre los ayuda a poder encontrar trabajo o seguir con sus vidas de una mejor manera.

-Es decir que no soy la primer persona que trae verdad?

-Nop- Hanabi lo miro de reojo y vio que el chico empezó a caminar sin prestar atención por donde iban, se había sumergido en sus pensamientos- pero si quieres saber porque hace esto, mejor pregúntaselo a ella.

Antes de que Naruto le pudiera preguntar el porqué de esas palabras Hanabi se detuvo frente a una tienda que se llamaba _"The color of Hope" _(por alguna razón eso le trajo el recuerdo de momentos atrás con otra persona) y se adentraba en ella con mucha familiaridad, como si ya estuviera acostumbrada a hacer eso. En verdad tenía curiosidad por saber que es todo lo que había hecho Hinata.

Una vez dentro Naruto busco con la mirada por toda la tienda a Hanabi, viendo que todo el local era muy grande y espacioso. La decoración era un tanto extravagante pero se acomodaba a su gusto, las paredes eran de color verde lima y delgadas líneas anaranjadas que formaban las figuras de animales fantásticos, las luces iluminaban muy bien cada rincón de la tienda mostrando todas la prendas llamativas que habían sido colocadas en los maniquís. En la parte central del techo colgaba una lámpara blanca enorme con pequeños focos azules, que mas para iluminar eran de pura decoración Todo era muy bueno y se veía genial y se pregunto cómo una persona habría pensado en hacer todo aquello para que quedara así de bien.

Avanzo un poco más para poder ver que era todo lo que había dentro y sin quererlo comenzó a ver toda la ropa que estaba colgada en los percheros. Había tanto de hombre como de mujer y de muchos estilos, cada uno tenia pliegues, texturas y diseños diferentes que podrían adaptarse a casi cualquier persona. Tan concentrado estaba viendo la ropa que olvido a quien estaba buscando cuando sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro por detrás. Volteo para saber quien le estaba tocando y encontró a una chica que lo miraba con duda, era claro que quería saber que hacia un tipo como el ahí, pero no parecía tenerle compasión o asco. Era alta, quizá midiera 1,70, estaba casi a su altura porque él media 1,75. Lo que más llamaba la atención de su rostro eran sus brillantes ojos verdes esmeralda que parecían estar inundados de bondad y felicidad. Por último noto su largo cabello anaranjado lo llevaba enfrente con un flequillo y lo tenía hasta la cintura, lucia muy cuidado.

-Tú debes de ser Naruto ¿cierto?-dijo mientras lo miraba de arriba abajo

-Si…-hablo dubitativo preguntándose quién era ella y como sabia su nombre

-mmm…-empezó a caminar alrededor de él mientras lo revisaba de todos lados-…no estás tan mal- dijo cuando pareció haber terminado su revisión.

-oye…-esto le era un poco incomodo por no mencionar que algunas personas los estaban mirando-¿Quién eres tú… y que estás haciendo?

-Ah lo siento, soy Akane-le extendió una mano para saludarlo- Hanabi acaba de venir hace unos momentos hablándonos de ti y que si podíamos darte ropa nueva. Como eres el nuevo amigo de Hinata es lo menos que podemos hacer

-Ah… Gracias?

-Jajajaja, no te preocupes al principio, conforme vayas conviviendo con su familia comenzaras a sentir cariño por ellos inevitablemente… aunque no estoy muy segura de Hiashi

Esa era otra cosa que mantenía preocupado a Naruto, ni siquiera había conocido al padre de Hinata y ya estaba nervioso. Pero no se arrepentiría de la decisión que tomo.

-Vaya aquí estabas, baka- Hanabi apareció junto a Akane acompañada de otra chica

-Como me dijiste enana?

-Acaso también eres sordo? Te dije baka

Una venita salto en la frente de Naruto, esa mocosa sí que lo hacía enojar, se notaba que era todo lo contrario a su hermana (que al contrario él la podía fastidiar). Le entraron muchas ganas de querer darle una lección para que no se pasara de lista con él. Fue cuando Akane deidio intervenir para evitar que pasara algo malo.

-Vaya parece que no los han presentado. Naruto ella es mi hermana pequeña, Nana- las dos chicas no parecían ser parientes en lo absoluto pues esta chica era más pequeña, como de 1,50 y su cabello, tan negro como la noche, lo tenía corto hasta arriba de los hombros. Al contrario que su hermana ella estaba seria y parecía estar molesta. Lo único que parecían tener en común eran sus ojos, pues ambos eran del mismo verde pero no solo eso, sino que ella extrañamente también desplegaba la misma bondad. Esta chica en particular si le llamo mas la atención. Asi que se acerco un poco, hasta que su cara estuvo mas cerca de la chica. Esta se sonrojo ante ese acto imprevisto pero su hermana rio fuertemente- Muchos dicen que no nos parecemos pero otras muy pocas, como Hana y Hinata dicen que somos muy parecidas ¿Tu que dices?

-Un poco parecidas

Después de esto, Nana se separo de ellos y comenzó a buscar ropa para Naruto apresuradamente, pues aseguraba que estaba demasiado cansada como para seguir en esa tienda soportando a las personas que llegaban solo a quejarse de sus ropas. Akane decía que no le tomara importancia a eso pues siempre era así cuando llegaba de la escuela.

-Y que estudia?- pregunto Naruto mientra Akane le daba varias prendas, la mayoría playeras y algunas chamarras y suéteres

-Esta estudiando Diseño de interiores- se detuvo un momento a observar algunos guantes y bufandas- Seguro que ya sabes que nosotras vivimos con los Hyuuga un tiempo, pues antes de eso nosotras vivíamos en un en la calle y nos escondíamos por la noche en los parques. No teníamos padres ni ningún otro pariente. Nunca conocimos a nuestro padre y nuestra madre murió cuando todavía eramos demasiado jóvenes como para recordarla, por lo que solo nos valíamos nosotras mismas robándole a la gente y en algunos puestos de comida, nos cuidábamos la una a la otra. Teniamos diez y once años cuando la conocimos. Un día cuando Nana y yo no habíamos podido conseguir nada para comer vimos pasar por el parque a una pequeña niña que era mas pequeña que nosotras, iba bien vestida y sujetaba entre sus manos una pequeña cesta que supusimos debía ser una cesta con comida y que debía estar en un picnic. No le habríamos hecho nada de no ser porque teníamos demasiada hambre.

Se detuvo con el relato y lo dirigió a los vestidores donde se encontraron con Nana y esta le tendió unos pantalones, cuando los agarro lo metieron dentro para que se probara todo, pero él en cambio quería seguir escuchando la historia.

-¿Qué paso después?

-Primero pruébate la ropa, no es necesario que nos la muestres, solo asegúrate que te quede bien- Mientras él se cambiaba y probaba todo Akane siguió hablando- Cuando íbamos a quitarle la comida, se voteo hacia nosotras como si hubiera sabido que estábamos ahí desde antes y nos dijo, _"¿No quieren acompañarme?". _Eso en verdad nos sorprendió a ambas.

-E so dejaría sorprendido a cualquiera, incluso si te l dice una niña de siete años- interrumpió Nana y siguió narrando la historia- En ese tiempo, incluso ahora, no confiábamos en ninguna otra persona que no fuera nosotras. Pero seguro que varios ya te lo han dicho e incluso tu lo habrás notado, Hinata no es una niña de la que puedas desconfiar y toda ella parecía irradiar…-parecía buscar la palabra correcta-.. Confianza.

Después Akane volvió a retomar la historia- Nos sentamos con ella en una banca pero manteníamos nuestra distancia aunque no mostrara malas intenciones manteníamos precauciones. Cuando nos dio unos sándwiches a cada una y un poco de jugo nos empezó a contar que no era la primera vez que nos veía ahí y que siempre aparecíamos con el mismo aspecto. _"Ustedes siempre están solas y nunca veo que nadie las acompañe o que coman algo bueno, por eso les he traído esto para que así aparte de que disfruten de algo bueno seamos amigas. ¿Qué dicen?"._ Luego nos ofreció una cálida sonrisa y nos extendió sus manos- En un momento pareció que Akane se le quebró la voz al recordar todo eso y pasaron unos minutos en los que solo se escuchaba como Naruto se cambiaba y proba las prendas. Al poco volvió a hablar- Nana me conto después que cuando Hinata hizo eso sintió las mismas ganas de llorar que yo y en ese entonces como ahora ella era la que más se mostraba seria y dura. Las dos le tendimos nuestras manos y volvió a deir algo que nos sorprendió, "_Ustedes tienen los ojos más bonitos que haya visto, son tan vivos a pesar de que han de haber sufrido mucho. Como si en el fondo mantuvieran la esperanza"_

-Fue desde ahí que comenzó a decir que para ella el verde es color de la esperanza- de nuevo Nana interrumpió a su hermana, pero no parecía hacerlo a propósito ni parecía que a su hermana le molestara. Cuando Naruto salió del vestidor Nana le tendió cinco cajas que contenían pares de zapatos y tenis para que los probara. Se acercaron a una silla que era de forro anaranjado con bordes negros que estaba junto a un pilar con espejos en sus cuatro paredes que iban desde el techo al piso, Naruto se acomodo para probarse los zapatos y el relato continuo- Nos llevo a su casa, les dijo a sus padres que quería que nos quedáramos en su casa. Parecía que ellos querían decirle que no pero acabaron cediendo, después nos enteramos del por qué. Estuvimos con ellos unos meses en los cuales nos mandaron a la escuela y vivimos en felicidad.

-Serán unos de los mejores recuerdos de nuestras vidas

-Pero después Hiashi y Hana-san encontraron unas personas que querían adoptarnos, nunca tuvieron hijos y pensaron que sería buena idea quedarse con nosotras. Al principio lloramos pues nos habíamos sentido tan alegres y felices con ellos que pensamos que nos quedaríamos por siempre ahí. Nos deprimimos mucho, pensando que ya no nos querían y lo único que deseaban era deshacerse de nosotras.

Todo ya estaba listo y las prendas le habían quedado muy bien al igual que los zapatos. Se dirigieron a la caja donde Akane comenzó a guardar todo en bolsas. Naruto todavía estaba intrigado y quería saber que fue lo que sucedió al final. Akane sonrió para sus interiores pues ese chico parecía una gran persona y continuo- El día que nos iríamos estábamos empacando nuestras cosas cuando llego Hana-san y entro al cuarto pidiéndonos que nos sentáramos un momento pues quería hablar con nosotras. Obedecimos sin decir una palabra y evitando mirara a los ojos porque nos era muy doloroso el pensar que en un momento creímos que ella sería una madre para nosotras. Nos sentamos al borde de la cama manteniendo nuestras cabezas gachas y mirando el piso. Hana-san pareció percibir nuestro dolor, cuando de repente se acerco y nos abrazo con fuerza. La noche anterior habíamos vertido todas nuestras lagrimas y nos prometimos que no derramaríamos una sola mas cuando saliéramos de esa casa, pero nuestros esfuerzos fueron vanos cuando esas cálidas manos se pasearon por nuestras cabezas y una dulce voz nos susurraba que lo sentía. Hana nos explico muchas cosas antes de que saliéramos, nos dijo que una vez Hinata había llevado a otra persona antes que nosotras y cuando sus padres le dijeron que debía irse sin que ella se enterara, después Hinata enfermo gravemente pues la preocupación hizo que le diera una gran fiebre que le duro por varios días y provoco que no se levantara para nada. Sufrió mucho. Cuando encontraron a esa persona le suplicaron que volviera para que Hinata se recuperara. Hinata estaba demasiado preocupada por esa persona pues quería asegurarse que estaría realmente bien. Si nosotras salíamos en ese momento con ese aspecto aunque supieran que estábamos en buenas manos ella se preocuparía nuevamente y podría volver a enfermar. Asi que cuando salimos fue con una sonrisa en los rostros, pero no eran falsas sino verdaderas al pensar que en verdad Hinata se preocupaba por nosotras. Despues de separarnos aun seguíamos viéndonos, Nana fue a la universidad y diseño esta tienda para mi que no sabia que mas podía hacer pues no quise seguir estudiando basándose en nuestros ojos verdes… como la esperanza.

Esta vez la historia termino y Akane miro a Naruto que la miraba realmente sorprendido como si fuera incapaz de creer lo que le había dicho, porque era imposible que alguien se preocupara tanto por alguien que acaba de conocer de tal manera que hasta enfermaría. Era consciente de que Hinata no era una niña muy normal, pero jamás se imagino que pudiera pasar por tales cosas. Miro a las dos hermanas como si le estuvieran jugando una broma, pero en sus caras no encontró ni un solo indicio de que estuvieran bromeando, aun asi le era sumamente difícil aceptarlo. Le era imposible creer que alguien se preocupara por otra persona a no ser que esta quisiera algo a cambio, eso lo habia visto desde que era pequeño, todas las personas se acercaban a él o a sus padres por conveniencia jamás por agrado. Solo eran muy pocas personas las que podría considerar como amigos. Se enojo contra todos, con los que querían utilizarlo y planeaban hacerlo, por pensar que Hinata era tan inocente, con esas chicas que le decían que estaba equivocado… y no lo oculto. Su rostro sufrió un cambio que fue bastante obvio para las chicas, su quijada se tenso y apretó los dientes tan fuerte que pensó que se romperían su ceño se frunció, pareció que sus cejas casi se juntarían y sus ojos, que por un momento habían parecido cálidos y tranquilos se volvieron fríos y crueles.

Ni Akane ni Nana dijeron una sola palabra, pues comprendían en algún punto como debía sentirse ese chico, ella tampoco se habían creído toda esa bondad, incluso en ese momento, que podían brindar ciertas personas esperando lo mejor de ti y que lo hicieran sin esperar sin ningún beneficio propio. Naruto seguía en sus pensamientos, los cuales habían llegado a que la mejor solución seria salir de esa tienda en ese momento y no volver a relacionarse con ninguno de ellos, no estaba preparado para esas cosas y no quería hacerlo.

¿Pero qué pasaba si Hinata en verdad se enfermaba? No podría irse tranquilo sabiendo esa posibilidad

Leyendo lo que estaba escrito en su mirada Nana tomo por el hombro a Naruto que no fue para nada gentil y lo miro a los ojos, que por cierto los verdes de ella se habían vuelto realmente agresivos- Escucha, tal vez en este momento te sientas muy confundido y aunque no lo sepas o no quieras admitirlo con miedo. Mi intención no es juzgarte ni recriminarte nada, pero serias un total cobarde si tan solo piensas en la idea de irte en este momento. Todos tenemos miedos que no queremos enfrentar, pero es necesario por lo menos hacerlos a un lado para no preocupar a los demás-Su agarre en el hombro se hizo más fuerte y Naruto sintió dolor, un dolor que realmente lo trajo a la realidad- Hinata y toda su familia son realmente importantes para mí, tanto como mi hermana y no voy a permitir que alguien tan patético como tu les haga ningún daño. Así que si me entero de que a Hinata le paso algo sea tu culpa o no… créeme que no volverás a vivir tranquilamente nunca en tu vida.

Quizá fueron sus ojos verdes llenos de furia o sus amenazantes palabras llenas de convicción lo que hicieron que a Naruto le recorriera un escalofrió por sus espalda. Pero si en algo ayudo eso fue que tomara la decisión de no irse.

-¡Nana! ¡Akane!- los tres salieron de ese pequeño espacio en el que se habían encerrado con sus problemas cuando llego Hanabi gritando a sus dos "hermanas mayores", como ella les decía de cariño, agitando varias prendas en sus manos- estas blusas me gustaron mucho-dijo con cara de cachorrito y voz dulce

-jajajajaja- fue Akane quien empezó a hablar mientras los otros dos se recomponían de lo de hace un momento para que Hanabi no sospechara nada- Buen intento pequeña, pero Hana-san ya nos ha dicho que solo te podemos dar una prenda- y le dio una sonrisa d disculpa.

Hanabi inflo las mejillas y frunció el ceño molesta. Se habia pasado todo ese tiempo recorriendo la tienda y viendo bonitas cosas que le gustaron mucho y se sintió frustrada cuando no pudo llevárselas todas. Ahora tendría que escoger una.

Cuando todo estuvo guardado en bolsas y ambos estaban listos para irse, Akane detuvo a Naruto en la puerta y lo miro con cara de culpa, estaba avergonzada por la conducta de su hermana- lamento todo lo que te dijo- su voz era un susurro apenado

-No te preocupes, yo también tuve la culpa. Tu hermana solo dijo eso porque estaba preocupada.

Akane lo miro a los ojos y supo que en verdad no las culpaba y despidiéndose de ambos entro de nuevo a la tienda. En el camino los dos se mantuvieron en silencio un rato.

-Tienes cara de haber sido regañado- esta vez no fue una broma ni un mal comentario, parecía mas que estaba preocupada

Esto enterneció a Naruto y lo hizo sonreír- ¿Por qué?¿Estas preocupada por mi enana?- no quería que esa pequeña mocosa se comportara diferente. Era igual a su hermana

-Claro que no baka

Y de ahí echo a correr dejando a Naruto atrás que todas las bolsas que llevaba se le complico el seguirla. Cuando llegaron a la casa antes de entrar el chico se preparo mentalmente, diciéndose que debía por lo menos esconder su inseguridad. El era al que tenía que convencer principalmente. Hinata los recibió alegremente y ayudo a Naruto con las bolsas

-Vaya, si que te han dado mucho- lo miro y sus ojos parecían brillar de alegría. Naruto sintió su corazón moverse ante ese gesto, pero no se inmuto- Naruto-kun deberías subirte a bañar y cambiarte la cena esta casi lista- El solo asintió- Sucede algo

Recordó que no debía preocuparla- no nada- y fue subiendo las escaleras para encontrar el baño. Cuando llego respiro hondo y se asomo por la puerta de nuevo volviendo a ser el mismo- solo me preguntaba si a Usagi-chan no le gustaría bañarse conmigo- y cerro la puerta antes de que Hinata le empezara a gritar.

Hiashi llego media hora después, anunciando su llegado comenzó a quitarse los zapatos para poder entrar, cuando alguien desde el comedor grito.

-Papá, esta tu postre favorito de Shizuku-san

Pareció que Hiashi se había vuelto una estatua de piedra con los ojos bien abiertos, pues cuando llegaba de su trabajo y alguien le informaba eso, solo podía tener un significado. Deseo con todas sus fuerzas que se hubiera equivocado de caza y que eso no le estuviera ocurriendo a él. Pero fueron suplicas en vano.

Hinata se asomo por el umbral del comedor y le sonrió a su padre- Vamos entra, tengo que presentarte a alguien.

La cena transcurrió normal y tranquila, por lo menos eso pensó Hinata pues en cuanto Hiashi estuvo adentro y vio Naruto lo odio al instante. Ese muchacho no le inspiraba en absoluto confianza y de ser posible le hubiera gustado sacarlo el mismo a patadas de su caza. Pero seria seguro que Hana y Hinata lo regañarían. Lo único que pudo hacer fue dedicarle miradas asesinas durante toda la cena, recibiendo pequeños golpes bajo la mesa por parte de Hana.

Después de que todos hubiesen cenado fueron a sus cuartos para descansar, incluso Naruto al que llevaron al cuarto de huéspedes, solo Hana y Hiashi estuvieron solos en el comedor. Hiashi había mantenido el ceño fruncido desde que entro al comedor, en verdad que no esperaba que con solo una vez que Hinata no saliera acompañada ya traería a alguien.

-No sé porque te enojas tanto-Hana deposito frente a él una taza con café y después se sentó en la silla que estaba al lado- no es como si estuviera haciendo algo malo. Solo quiere ayudar.

-Pero acaso no puede ayudar de una manera distinta?-pregunto sarcástico pero estaba muy enojado

- Te molesta ayudar a los demás?- Pregunto Hana con un pequeño gesto de dolor fingido solo para provocar a su esposo.

Al verla de esa forma Hiashi sintió algo removerse en su interior pero no se dejo llevar- no me molesta, solo que no me agradan las personas que trae.

-Te agrado Shizuku-chan

Hiashi casi se atraganto con su café por esas palabras, pero intento recomponerse rápidamente-Ese es un caso distinto. Además no me agrada esa chica, es demasiado presumida y no es buena influencia para Hinata.

-Pero aun así te agradaba que estuviera aquí pues preparaba tus postres favoritos y era muy atenta con todos cuando pensaba que estábamos en prietos. Incluso contigo- Hiashi no dio muestras de que estaba en contra de eso y le hizo pensar a Hana que era otra cosa- Lo que a ti te molesta es cuando ella trae a chicos ¿cierto?

Hiashi solo desvió la mirada dejando claro que era precisamente eso lo que le disgustaba mas de todo el asunto.

-Sabes que Hinata nunca traería a alguien con quien no pudiera sentir confianza, aun cuando lo acaba de conocer. Además ese chico no parece una mala persona, me parece que es alguien que está muy solo.

-Aun así no lo quiero en mi casa. No me agrada

Se levanto de la silla tomando la taza de donde había estado tomando café y fue a dejarlo a la cocina. Hana apareció en el umbral de brazos cruzados y mirándolo fijamente sonriendo

-Yo creo que todavía estas enojado con lo que sucedió la ultima vez- Hiashi se tenso ante eso, el recuerdo para él era muy irritante-Vamos, fue un accidente no es como si el chico hubiera querido espiarla, además Hanabi olvido que estaba en casa y…

-No quiero recordar eso-y se apresuro a subir las escaleras.

Mientras Hana se quedaba un momento sola y su cara se torno inusualmente nostálgica, como si recordara algo triste- Nunca pensé que volvería a verlo de esa manera.

Pues después de que Hanabi y Naruto se fueran Hana sintió que recordaba a aquel chico y decidió investigar… después de que le dijera a Hinata que era lo que debía hacer ella desapareció un par de horas hasta que encontró todo lo que buscaba y realmente le sorprendió que estuviera usando el apellido de su madre… pero lo que más le causaba preocupación era ¿Por qué habia desaparecido?

Espero que la espera haya valido la pena y que le haya gustado. No olviden dejarme reviews para saber si les gusto o no :D


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola! ¿Cómo han estado? ¿Me extrañaron? Pues yo a ustedes si (la verdad es que no, estaba demasiado ocupada viendo anime y perdiendo el tiempo en otras cosas que me olvide por completo de esto), pero finjamos que nunca escribí eso y tenemos un muy emotivo reencuentro con algunas lagrimas y reclamos por ustedes ¿ok? XD. En fin… aquí esta la continuación y espero que valga la pena y aunque no este tan largo como los otros espero que lo disfruten.

Conociendo a un Demonio

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Naruto se quedo en la casa de los Hyuuga y las cosas ahí no iban muy bien… por lo menos para Hinata, pues mientras que ella intentaba llevar a cabo todas sus actividades lo más normal posible, siempre tenía que sufrir o en la mañana o en la noche cuando regresaba de la escuela, Naruto la fastidiaba diciéndole Usagi en todo momento o Hanabi que le hacia sus típicas bromas y en pequeñas ocasiones parecían concordar para fastidiarla.

En verdad había estado haciendo uso de toda su paciencia para no desatar sus ira contra los dos, pues cuando Hinata se enojaba era mejor no meterse con ella pues aunque pareciera una chica indefensa nadie se atrevía a meterse en su camino cuando ponía esa mirada que parecía que iba a asesinar a alguien. Pero por supuesto que esto no lo sabía Naruto, que sin la menor misericordia todo el tiempo se dedicaba a molestarla.

Un jueves por la tarde cuando Hinata se encontraba en una gran sala llena de instrumentos musicales, se encontraban desde un piano hasta un arpa y cualquier otro que se adecuara mas a los gustos de la joven, ella se encontraba en el centro de la sala y sujetaba un hermoso violín blanco el cual parecía saber a la perfección pues se encontraba practicando una melodía que sonaba realmente encantadora. De un momento a otro pareció perder el ritmo y dejo de tocar soltando una pequeña maldición, volvió a intentar esa parte pero nuevamente fallo.

-Parece que no te está yendo muy bien- Naruto estaba parado en frente a la puerta con los brazos cruzados pero sin su habitual sonrisa burlona, parecía hablarle enserio, como en ocas ocasiones lo había hecho esos días.

Hinata solo bajo la cabeza al suelo desanimada. Necesitaba aprenderse esa canción para mañana en su clase de música y le deprimía el no poder ser capaz de hacerlo de manera eficiente-Ahora no puedo distraerme Naruto-kun - y levantando el violín volvió a colocarlo de manera que pudiera empezar de nuevo- podemos hablar en otro momento.

Eso lo molesto mucho, él venia de buena manera para hablar con ella y que no estuviera triste porque no le salía su canción y ella o trataba peor que como si se hubiera burlado de ella. De nuevo esa canción, le fastidiaba el escuchar la música y más le fastidiaba que ella se esforzara tanto porque le saliera perfecto ¿Por qué no se contentaba con lo que tenia? Y de nuevo esa falla que la deprimía a ella, en verdad parecía que lloraría si no lo lograba. Entro en el salón sin dejar de mirarla, pero ella lo ignoro y siguió tocando. No dijo nada pero cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ella le arrebato de un rápido movimiento el violín y salió corriendo de ahí. Hinata se quedo en blanco unos momentos procesando lo ocurrido, miro sus manos vacías, luego la puerta abierta y al fin reacciono. También salió corriendo tras él, comenzando a gritarle amenazas de que si no le devolvía su violín se iba a arrepentir. El no le contestaba nada pero se detenía cuando ella se cansaba y seguía de nuevo cuando se reponía.

-Ahora ya no soy invisible para ti?- le grito por encima del hombro, aunque seguía molesto

Hinata pudo notar lo molesto que estaba y se arrepintió de cómo lo trato, pero esa no era justificación para quitarle su instrumento- bueno no es como si hubieras pasado a ser lo mas importante en mi vida ahora- comento sarcástica mientras lograba atraparlo de su camisa por la parte de atrás.

En la frente de él salto una venita molesto y aunque tenía una sonrisa esta tembló ligeramente- Así que solo me persigues porque tengo tu preciado violín ¿no?- dijo deteniéndose con Hinata aun sujeta a él- ¿me pregunto si seré bueno con estas cosas?

Hinata palideció en un segundo, ese instrumento era muy delicado y si él no tenía cuidado podría romper sus cuerdas o desafinarlo- No, espera. Solo jugaba, era una broma- empezó a lloriquear y jalar de su brazo mientras él lo colocaba sobre su hombro.

Naruto rio ante eso, pero esta vez era una risa suave y relajada. Hinata abrió los ojos y lo miro fijamente, parecía ser su imaginación pero eso había sonado hermoso. Estaba tan embobada mirándolo que el se soltó de su agarre golpeándole la frente quedamente mientras corría otra vez. Ella despertó de su ensoñación momentánea y de nuevo lo persiguió

Ambos se encontraban corriendo por toda la casa, mientras que Hana estaba en el jardín trasero bebiendo su té blanco. Se había vuelto rutina que después de cuidar su pequeño jardín trasero, el cual había empezado a crear cuando nació Hinata, se sentara a disfrutar del ambiente calmado que podía disfrutar de unos solos minutos al día cuando sus hijas estaban distraídas u ocupadas con sus deberes. Pero en las últimas semanas esto no había ido muy bien porque cuando menos se lo esperaba Hinata ya se encontraba detrás de Naruto queriendo asesinarlo por cualquier cosa que hubiera dicho o hecho. Aunque esto dejo de preocuparle porque se dio cuenta de que ambos lo hacían jugando y considero que no era necesario interferir, esa parecía ser su relación normal, tal vez se preocuparía más si en un momento no llegara a escuchar sus gritos por toda la casa. Así que a pesar de los ruidos extraños de interior, ella siguió bebiendo con calma su té y disfrutando de la vista.

Dentro los dos seguían el mismo recorrido de la casa una y otra vez, Naruto se detuvo un momento solo para jugar con ella, poniéndole el violín enfrente para que ella intentara tomarlo y retirarlo segundos antes de que ella lo atrapara, luego reía cuando ella estiraba las manos intentando alcanzar su instrumento. Siguieron asi por un rato, pero cuando ella decidió que ya era hora de terminar el juego se abalanzo contra él, solo que no midió bien sus movimientos y ocurrió lo que menos se espero.  
Hinata tropezó con sus propios pies cayendo sin darle tiempo a ponerse en una mejor posición que evitara que la caída le doliera tanto. En cambio Naruto fue más rápido y sujeto a Hinata del brazo pero aun así eso no detuvo la caída e hizo que el perdiera el equilibrio y provocando que también callera.

Después de un rato abrió los ojos sorprendida de no haber sentido el duro golpe contra el frio piso sino en cambio sentir algo suave bajo ella y se sorprendió al ver que estaba sobre el pecho de Naruto, se sonrojo al tener su rostro tan cerca del de él aun cuando este mantuviera los ojos cerrados. Quería moverse para no seguir aplastándolo y ver si no se había hecho daño al tener que amortiguar su caída, pero no pudo por dos razones. La primera era que aun por más que su cabeza le repitiera que tenía que moverse su cuerpo no le respondía, parecía agradarle la cercanía de ese cuerpo junto al suyo y la segunda razón era porque un brazo le tenía rodeada la cintura impidiéndole moverse. Eso la tenía más nerviosa que las propias reacciones de su cuerpo ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer ahora?  
Cuando Naruto se removió ligeramente debajo de ella haciendo que volviera a la realidad y se apoyara abruptamente sobre el pecho de él para levantarse, esto hizo que el abrió los ojos y una mueca de dolor invadiera su rostro. Ella solo se alejo sonrojada mirando hacia otro lado.

-Auh! Eso duele… como puedes ser tan torpe para tropezar con tus propios pies?- Naruto se levanto aun con dolor en su rostro- Oye, ¿estas bien? ¿Te hiciste daño?- se acerco hacia ella pues desde hace un rato que no lo volteaba a ver y pensó que estaría lastimada

-No, no es nada- dijo bajito

-Segura? No lo pareces… -Naruto se movió un poco y ambos escucharon un sonido raro. Voltearon hacia abajo y vieron algo que los dejo helados. El violín estaba roto, las cuerdas parecían estar intactas excepto por la parte media que parecía haberse partido exactamente por la mitad. Naruto lo levanto con las manos temblorosas, pues seguramente esta vez Hinata no se conformaría con un simple regaño. Aunque una pequeña parte se preguntaba como seria verla enojada de verdad. Examino el instrumento mas detenidamente y comprobó que no seria tan difícil de arreglar aunque si un tanto caro, se giro hacia Hinata para decirle lo que podían hacer- Mira usagi, se puede reparar aunque si será complicado pues…-callo de pronto al ver que Hinata mantenía la mirada oculta debajo de su flequillo eso le preocupo ¿no iría a llorar, verdad?-¿Usagi?

Hinata solo mantenía sus manos fuertemente apretadas en puños sobre sus rodillas y tenía un ligero temblor, pero muy a diferencia de lo que Naruto pensaba es que la causa de eso era que Hinata estaba luchando para no dejar salir una parte de ella que en contadas ocasiones dejaba mostrar. Solo que esta vez no lo logro y termino demostrándoselo a la persona que menos quería.

-Te das… cuenta de lo que… acabas de hacer- Hianta hablaba con una voz lúgubre que hizo que Naruto sonriera con nerviosismo y la frente coloreada de azul por el repentino miedo que le dio- ese violin me lo regalo una persona… muy especial para mi- dijo mientras se levantaba lentamente- y tu… simplemente lo rompes y actuas como si nada…

Naruto que ya se habia levantado antes y alejado porque pensó que era lo mas seguro comenzó a hablar para defenderse y ver como podría calmarla- Un momento yo no lo rompi porque quisiera fue un accidente, además suceio porque te quería ayudar…- no pareció que su argumento fuera escuchado por la chica pues esta no dijo nada y no pareció haber cambio en su escalofriante actitud.

-Y eso qué?- Levanto su rostro y Naruto pudo jurar que tras su flequillo sus ojos se volvieron rojos y brillaron con maldad- No tienes ni idea de cuánto tuvo que trabajar Kiba para comprarlo.

Naruto escucho algo romperse tras él, giro un poco la cabeza para ver qué era y vio a Hanabi con la mano abierta y en el piso un vaso de vidrio roto con lo que parecía ser jugo derramado, tenía la frente azul y una cara de terror… un momento ¿terror? En todo ese tiempo jamás había visto en la cara de Hanabi algo parecido y menos hacia su hermana. Esto le dio un mal presentimiento, mientras que un escalofrió recorría su espalda. Esto le traía ciertos recuerdos un tanto desagradables, con mujeres que tenían una fuerza excesiva y jamás se medían en el daño que hacian. Trago ruidosamente.

-Pero que acabas de hacer baka?-a Hanabi le temblaba la voz.

-F-fue un accidente… ella iba a caer… y-y yo- trataba de explicarse Naruto para que pudiera ayudarlo

-Eso no te va a salvar- empezó a retroceder lentamente hacia atrás para poder escapar- estás perdido…- y salió corriendo

Ahora sí que estaba asustado y para colmo estaba solo, no tenía nadie que lo ayudara. Joder ¿por qué tenía tanto miedo? Entonces Hinata comenzó a acercarse lentamente mientras retrocedía inconscientemente, aunque fuera pequeña no dudaba de que en verdad fuera algo terrible lo que le fuera a hacer. No quería correr pues esa mirada le daba a entender que si lo hacía le iría peor, estaba entre la espada y la pared no tenía a donde ir, ni que hacer, puede que ni siquiera una miserable suplica lo salvara. De pronto Hinata avanzo a grandes zancadas hacia el y lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa y lo acerco hacia ella, el gesto que tenía en el rostro en verdad era aterrador _"incluso el mismo demonio se asustaría de verla" _pensó Naruto sintiendo el terror salir de su piel. Por un momento penso que perdería la conciencia cuando ella hizo una temible mueca que simulaba una sonrisa sadica y levanto la mano lentamente como si quisiera ver cada reacción de él, pero en ese momento una mano sujeto su muñeca por detrás.  
Esto sorprendió a ambos, como si muy repentinamente les hubieran arrojado un balde de agua helada, se trataba de Hana quien habia decidido que ya debía de entrar a casa para preparar la comida, cuál fue su sorpresa al entrar y ver que el ambiente que rodeaba a los chicos que estaban en el pasillo de la entrada era distinta, después se pudo dar cuenta de la expresión de Naruto y de la casi imperceptible aura de dominio que rodeaba a Hinata. Esas situaciones eran muy raras de ver con ella y casi nadie la lograba poner de ese modo, pero de lo que si estaba segura es que era my peligrosa de esa forma, por eso cuando Hinata comenzó a alzar la mano en dirección a Naruto se alarmo y fue corriendo hasta ellos hasta que sujeto la muñeca de su hija.

En el rostro de su madre había una combinación de varias emociones como sorpresa, alivio, confusión y podrían jurar ambos que un poco de ira. Hana miro a su hija de forma seria como pocas veces lo hacía y ella pareció darse cuenta de pronto de lo que estaba haciendo y solto a Naruto provocando que este cayera al suelo sentado. El chico sentía un tremendo alivio de verse libre, como si lo hubieran mantenido bajo el agua durante un largo tiempo y de pronto lo sacaran para respirar, a pesar de todas las sensaciones que sentía vio que Hinata parecía ser ella otra vez, pues en su rostro había vergüenza y era obvio que evitaba mirarlo a la cara. Sus ojos se inundaron de lagrimas y ahora si parecía querer llorar. Su madre se acerco a ella y la abrazo apoyando la cabeza de su hija en su hombro, Hinata se sacudió ligeramente mientras dejaba escapar un sollozo pequeño. Naruto solo las miro pues no sabia como reaccionar ante lo que sucedió y no estaba muy seguro de si debía irse o no, pero Hana le dirigió una rápida mirada de que esperara un poco. Rápidamente y sin que el supiera muy bien como Hana presiono con dos de sus dedos una parte de la nuca de su hija haciendo que esta se desmayara, la sujeto por la cintura para que no cayera al piso y después la cargo como una princesa.

-Ve a la sala y espérame- su voz era seria, pero no estaba furiosa.

Subio las escaleras y se dirigió a la habitación de Hinata. Cuando por fin pareció que todo su cuerpo estaba de nuevo bajo sus órdenes Naruto se levanto y con pasos lentos, como cerciorándose de que no caería de un momento a otro, llego a hasta los sillones y se dejo caer sobre uno de ellos. No estaba muy seguro de que si hace unos momentos en verdad había ocurrido eso, pero no tuvo que esperar más pues Hana llego momentos después.

-Te dire lo que sucedió, no te preocupes. Pero antes cuéntame que fue lo que paso.

_Bueno y qué tal? Tal vez no sea demasiado pero la verdad es que mi imaginación no esta dando para mucho últimamente (pero en fin que se le va hacer solo puedo intentar concentrarme con la otra historia que por lo menos con esa solo escribo si hay amenazas de por medio) Pero ustedes díganme hay quejas, reclamos, sugerencias? Todo es bien recibido, por favor díganme que les pareció pues si no dejan suficientes review me hacen pensar que no vale la pena que escriba y por eso me tardo mas.

Por otra parte, una amiga me dijo que le gustaría que hubiera lemon en la historia y como en los comentarios ya me lo habían dicho también voy a hacer primero un intento y después yo les diré que tal me salió y si pienso agregarlo. Bueno me despido, bye bye.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola :D (bueno la verdad es que el día de hoy no tengo ningún comentario sarcástico o algo parecido y probablemente a ustedes les importe una mierda asi que mejor ya váyanse a leer) iré a comer helado para ver si así se me pasa lo bipolar, disfruten la lectura.**

¿Quieres saber la verdad?

A pesar de que Hana le había pedido que le dijera que fue lo que sucedió Naruto no fue capaz de hablar aun por más que quiso dejando el ambiente en un incomodo silencio, no se habían movido ni un solo centímetro desde que se habían sentado. Naruto se encontraba ligeramente encorvado hacia adelante dejando sus codos descansar sobre sus piernas, sus manos entrelazadas servían como apoyo para su barbilla. No sabía que decir, ¿debía decir todo u omitir algunas cosas? No creía que Hana seria alguien con quien debería mentir u ocultar algo pero hasta el momento no la había visto así, lo que le decía que no había hecho más que empezar a conocer a esa familia. Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que el ligero carraspeo por parte de su compañera le tajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-Cariño ya han pasado cerca de cinco minutos y tú no has abierto la boca para nada. Cualquiera te confundiría con una estatua, ni siquiera parece que respiras- aun dicho esto, Hana había relajado su expresión, ahora era más suave y comprensiva como si quisiera animarlo a que le diera la verdad- en serio necesito que me digas que fue lo que sucedió para poder ver como solucionare esto.

-Solucionarlo?- pregunto confundido. Esa palabra parecía estar fuera de lugar en esa situación, pues como pretendía Hana arreglar todo ese asunto.

-Primero te he dicho que me digas que paso y después te explicare que sucedió con ella. Que supongo que es lo que te preguntas y quieres saber.

Era cierto. El quería saber qué rayos era lo que había sucedido con Hinata, tal vez en ese momento cuando la vio actuar así le dio miedo pero la verdad ahora es que estaba preocupado por ella… ¡¿pero qué rayos le ocurría?! No es como si él estuviera interesándose demasiado en esa mocosa… o si? Se sonrojo levemente al pensar en eso escuchando una pequeña risa de Hana la cual se cubría la boca y volteaba a otro lado pero aun asi Naruto se sintió avergonzado. Hana no se habia esperado eso por eso le sorprendió el que Naruto se sonrojara de la nada y ella se dio cuenta del porque, pero lo que le dio risa no fue el hecho de que un ligero rubor adornara el adorable rostro de ese joven si no que parecía que ni el mismo se daba cuenta de lo que comenzaba a sentir. Lo cual la llevo a pensar que probablemente el no supiera de muchas cosas con respecto a sus sentimientos y emociones con la demás gente, eso había estado pensando cuando días después había ido con Akane y Nana para saludarlas y la mayor le comento lo sucedido (pero claro que lo hizo porque estaba preocupada por el chico, no por mala intención)  
Después de esto tendría que hacer una llamada urgente a cierta amiga.

-Al principio Hinata estaba en el salón de música-comenzó a narrar Naruto un poco nervioso- yo la habia escuchado de casualidad al pasar por ahí pues estaba buscando a Hanabi, la verdad ya no recuerdo para que la buscaba, escuchaba que a cada momento repetía la misma canción para detenerse y volver a empezar, al entrar vi que estaba muy deprimida y me sentí muy incomodo al verla de esa forma que quería por algún medio hacerla sonreír, pero me moleste cuando prácticamente me hecho del cuarto solo para seguir practicando con su estúpido violin- se notaba muy enojado.

-¿Por qué te enojas del violín?-pregunto Hana divertida

-No me enojo de el-repuso enojado, pero obvio que mentia- como sea… pues me moleste… y se lo arrebate…

-mmm, por eso es que estaban corriendo por toda la casa- dijo Hana pensativa- pero porque se enojo?

-Pues... porque… ella estuvo a punto de caerse y para detenerla la tome del brazo pero no estaba muy bien equilibrado… por lo que termine también cayendo, pero logre que ella cayera sobre mi para que no se lastimara- sin que él se diera cuenta se sonrojo al mencionar lo último, lo que si noto fue la cara de burlona de Hana e intento restarle importancia siguiendo hablando- solo que al levantarnos el violín se rompió…

-Ah ok, no necesitas explicar nada mas ahora entiendo porque se molesto-dijo Hana como si acabara de resolver un misterio- Lo que sucede es que ese instrumento le fue regalado por un amigo muy importante para ella, se llama Kiba.

De nuevo el ceño de Naruto se frunció al escuchar ese nombre, recordaba que antes Hinata lo había nombrado, pero en el momento no le dio importancia. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba quien seria ese tipo, que seguramente era muy cercano a ella, para regalarle eso.

Aunque no se notara por fuera Hana se moría de risa ante todas las reacciones del chico, por supuesto que no le decía nada para que no se sintiera mas avergonzado porque apenas si se estaba abriendo a ellos una acción como esa solo haría que se alejara mas- De acuerdo, esto es lo que hay que hacer, cuando Hinata se despierte y te pregunte a ti o a mí que es lo que paso, le diremos que simplemente se desmayo por el golpe que se dio contra el piso a pesar de que intentaste detenerla, ok?-parecía que Hana ya tenía experiencia con ese tipo de cosas porque hablaba con determinación, por lo que hizo que a Naruto le resbalo una gotita al lado de la cabeza.

-Que hay de Hanabi?

-Ella también la vio?

El asintió- también tiro un vaso en el pasillo al verla así

Hana suspiro antes de volver a hablar-Bueno con ella hablare después- entonces se levanto del sillón en un ademan de irse.

-Oye espera, dijiste que me dirias lo que paso con Hinata- Naruto estaba sobresaltado por el hecho de que se fuera a ir sin darle explicaciones

-Ah, cierto-dijo tranquila Hana como si hubiera olvidado de una simpleza- pues… es un poco complicado, podría decirse que Hinata tiene un problema con su carácter… algo así como una doble personalidad. También puedo decirte que tuviste suerte al salir con vida de esto… no, me estoy equivocando, tuviste suerte al no salir con un brazo roto al menos. Es todo lo que te puedo decir… y que tengas mas cuidado, la próxima vez puede que yo no este ahí.

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo exaltado Naruto, lo estaba tratando como lo más normal del mundo y ni siquiera le estaba dando detalles- creo que se te están olvidando algunas cosas, no?-dijo furioso

-Eh? Quieres detalles? puedo dártelos… justo cuando TU me hables de quien eres y que estabas haciendo en la calle, porque era más que obvio que no te criaste afuera- dijo Hana amenazante remarcando cada palabra.

Naruto trago duro al darse cuenta de que tanto madre como hija podían dar mucho miedo, desvió la vista sabiendo que no podría hablar más en ese momento, lo había atrapado y el no estaba dispuesto a decir la verdad.

-Eso imagine- dijo Hana dándose la vuelta para ir al pasillo, Naruto la siguió unos pasos alejado- Al igual que tu todos tienen un pasado un tanto complicado y no puedes ser tan egoísta al pensar que solo tus problemas son los mas importantes. Incluso eso puede calificarte como un cobarde pues no quieres enfrentarlos, en cambio otros tienen que luchar para cambiarlos o arreglarlos.

Estando en el pasillo Hana tomo el violín y se lo entrego a Naruto- busca la forma de repararlo- se dio vuelta y comenzó a limpiar los restos del vaso que estaba roto- Hinata puede parecer muy débil e indefensa… pero en el interior es alguien muy fuerte que puede dar y hacer lo que sea por sus amigos. Deberías aprender de ella.

Con eso Naruto pudo entender que si quería saber que fue lo que paso, debía acercarse a ella porque estaba claro que Hana no le diría nada mas. Y aunque estaba molesto acepto el hecho de que había perdido en ese momento.

-No niego… que haya sido un cobarde al irme sin mas dejando los problemas a un lado… ¡Pero no soy el único culpable!-dijo alzando la cara furioso y retando a Hana con la mirada.

-El hecho de que todavía le estés echando la culpa otros por tus errores demuestra lo inmaduro que eres y que todavía no aceptas tus responsabilidades- dijo sin más Hana volteándolo a ver de reojo con la mirada fría- ahora sal de aquí para que veas como solucionaras eso- dijo apuntando al violín- ire a buscar a Hanabi, seguro que se escondió en el dojo.

Naruto solo se quedo parado, pensando en las palabras de Hana, pero aun por mas que ella se lo dijera el estaba negado a creer que los demás no tenían la culpa. Salio de la casa pensando que tal vez despues de todo no era muy buena idea quedarse en esa casa

-Si Hinata es así de fuerte y atemorizante no puedo creer que le suceda algo si yo me voy-dijo para si sin darse cuenta de que alguien lo estaba escuchando.

**Me pregunto cuál será esa amiga de la que habla Hana? Por qué no le querrá decir nada a Naruto? Cuál es el pasado del chico? Porque demonios estoy haciendo estas preguntas?  
Bueno lo único que queda es que sigan leyendo y sé que seguramente muchos me querrán matar por como he dejado la historia y créanme que no los culpo yo estaría igual (pero que estupideces digo, de veras. Lo más sorprendente es que no sé como ustedes me aguantan) pero les prometo que el siguiente cap lo subiré antes del sábado 13. De acuerdo? Bueno, bye bye.**


End file.
